Treasure
by Sagira04
Summary: Alya ya tenía todo planeado, si Nino no se le declaraba, ella lo iba a hacer por él. Tenía donde, cuando y como se declararía, pero sus planes se vieron afectados cuando un akuma los atacó cambiándola de Alya a Alain, ¿qué hará? Seguir con el plan, solamente que de una manera más original y necesitara a Marinette, Juleka, Alix y Mylené para eso.


_Prodigiosa: las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece, yo solo los utilizo sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

 **Treasure**

No lo podía creer, ¿Por qué justo ahora?, tenía planeada su cena con Nino y ahora resulta que no podría ir, bueno si podía, pero no quería, si llegaba al restaurante como hombre y Nino la veía se reiría de "él".

Alya estaba segura de que Nino la quería, más bien ella sabía eso, de hecho, todos, pero no se declaraba, a veces actuaban como novios, pero no había una petición formal.

Nino quería ser algo más que el amigo de Alya y ella estaba consciente de eso, peor el hecho de que en moreno no se atreviera a declarársele la enfurecía.

Maldito sea el momento en que el rayo de " _Change"_ (el akumatizado) la alcanzó, sus poderes eran raros, podía cambiar el sexo de las personas afectándolas, no era fácil estar en otro cuerpo, menos de uno totalmente opuesto, hasta en términos biológicos, al tuyo.

Cancelo su cita, Nino no tuvo inconveniente y dijo que la veía mañana en la escuela, eso de alguna manera le afecto su ego, ni siquiera se notaba triste cuando lo llamo y le dijo que no podía ir. Maldito Nino insensible.

Al llegar a su escuela, específicamente a su salón, vió que no había sido el único, Juleka, Mylené, Alix, Kim, Max, Marinette e inclusive ya no era maestra Mendeleiev ahora era profesor Mendeleiev.

No había llegado Nino a clases, era rara, inclusive su ahora mejor "amigo", ya no amiga, había llegado. Cuando lo vió entrar se quedó pasmado, era hermosa, siendo mujer Nino era muy bella, con razón se sintió tan aliviado cuando ella le cancelo, él estaba en las mismas.

Llego el receso, tenía planeado hablar con Marinette y decirle su recién formulado plan, si bien la situación era rara, la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

-Marinette – llamó al ahora peliazul.

\- ¿Qué paso Alya?

-Sigo con el plan de declararle mi amor a Nino… - soltó su pensar, así, sin más.

-Amiga, sabes que te apoyo, pero… ¿No crees que es raro?... estamos afectados por un akuma, ahora somos hombres y él... bueno... ahora es mujer... ¿No puedes esperar?

-No, piensa Marinette, todos dicen que es raro que una mujer se le declare a un hombre – la ojiazul asintió, esperando que continúe – pero técnicamente ahora yo soy el hombre, no sería raro que me declarara ahora.

-Sigo diciendo que es raro… pero te apoyo, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Alya sonrió, sabía que Marinette la apoyaría, ya tenía todo planeado, solo faltaba conseguir cuatro bailarines, trajes rojos y mucho valor.

* * *

-Alya, esto es raro – dijo Marinette.

Juleka, Mylené, Alix y él estaban vestido con esos trajes, no sabía cómo había convencido a los demás para apoyarla, pero lo hizo y ahí estaban los cuatro a punto de hacer el ridículo.

-Cállate, es un plan genial.

Si su plan seguía al pie de la letra, ahora, una hermosa morena iba de camino al parque acompañada de Adrien, su cómplice en el delito.

-Listos ya vienen – dijo informándole a todos.

Los cuatro chicos suspiraron, sabía que era ridículo pero su amigo así lo quería y por eso lo iban a apoyar a pesar de su ridículo plan.

Cuando Alya les dijo que iba a aprovechar su actual estado de masculinidad para declarársele a Nino con una canción y una coreografía, todas se hubieses reído y si todavía le agregaban que iban a participar en ella, se hubieran reído aún más, en especial Alix, pero él hubiera no existe y ahí estaban las cuatro, apoyando a su amiga.

-Bueno, sé que esto es raro, pero… Nino… ohh… bueno… Nina – dijo Alya sacándole una sonrisa a todos sus compañeros chismosos que habían ido a ver su declaración - quiero decirte que… - se puso nerviosa, hasta sentía que las nalgas le sudaban – bueno que la canción lo diga.

Empezó la música, ella y el resto de las chicas empezó a bailar, todos había sacado una cámara inclusive la maestra que estaba dispuesta a ver la declaración de su "alumno".

Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby

I got to tell you a little something about yourself

You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady

But you walk around here like you wanna be something else

I know that you dont know it, but you're fine, so fine

Oh girl im gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey you're my golden star

I know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

Todos conocían esa canción y empezaron a cantarla emocionado el ritmo era muy bueno y pegadizo y contando que estaban cinco "chicos" guapos bailando ayudaba.

-Si me dejas atesorarte seré lo más perfecto que puedo para ti… Nina… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo mientras se ponía de cunclillas.

La respuesta fue un beso y muchos aplausos de parte del público que estaban felices por sus amigos, Marinette, Alix, Mylené y Juleka pensaron que había valido la pena.

El desvelo, los gritos de Alya toda la noche y aprenderse esa coreografía, no había sido fácil y contando que la mayoría tenían dos pies izquierdos, peor.

Pero su amigo era feliz y eso era lo importante.

* * *

Lordbug y Chat Noir habían derrotado a "Change", haciendo que Lordbug pudiera purificar el akuma, volviendo así a todos los afectados a su género correspondiente.

Si bien el villano había sido muy molesto, había sido más bueno que malo su llegada, había juntado a sus amigos y eso tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir tenían que agradecer a Howk Month, a él y a su inoportuno gusto de crear akumas.

* * *

 _La canción se llama Treasure de Bruno Mars, escuchenla, es bueno. Espero que les haya gustado, deje un review, porfavor, me encanta leerlos. Un saludo :)_


End file.
